Battle Royale
by BBRaeLuvur13
Summary: 1Terra returns from her current lifestyle and wishes to be a part of the team, again! She also wants Beast Boy back, but... he doesn't want her anymore. When he lets slip something that he shouldn't... chaos ensues!2 The Titans decide on a competition wit
1. Your back?, Race me, and Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans… but maybe if I pull a few strings…

WARNING: This FanFic includes some bad language, and a little OOC-ness… But whoever enjoys this fic, I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE. - Yes… Come to the dark side… we have cookies. MUA HA HA! … Enjoy!

**1 Year Ago:**

_Beast Boy rounded the corner in a stupor, thinking about what he had just been through. Terra rejected him… and broke his heart for the fifth time in his life. Nothing but anger coursed through his veins. His heart was broken, and this time he would remember it. He bumped into Raven in the hall, and didn't even notice it. "Sorry." Raven said. Beast Boy stopped dead. "Sorry for what? You're not the one who hurt me." Raven was intrigued, but before she could say anything, Beast Boy walked up to the roof. To make sure he was okay, she followed him. Beast Boy was crouching in the middle of the roof, and changed into the Beast. Every which-way, he slashed and pawed at anything he could find. Raven closed the door a little more, and understood what had happened. He just needed to vent. She heard a howl come from outside, and she went downstairs to meditate. _

It was winter. The Titans were downtown again, fighting off Plasmus. Raven stopped and looked at the girl he had taken hostage this time: Terra. This time, she wasn't in her school uniform, she was dressed in her Titan uniform. Raven looked over at Beast Boy. Instead of seeing a blush across his face, she saw nothing but contempt, and anger. He was just standing there, glaring at the former Titan. Raven half-heartedly threw dagger-like energy at Plasmus, and hit the human target inside. He fell to the ground, and closed his eyes. Robin came over and addressed Terra, but she just took his cape and used it as a way to get to her feet. "Hi, you guys!" She beamed at Beast Boy, who just gave a scowl in return. Terra's smile fell from her face. The nerve of that girl! She just treats Beast Boy as if nothing happened, she still pretends that she didn't hurt him. "Beast Boy… what's wrong?" Beast Boy just kept glaring at her, but softened his demeanor for our sake. "Why are you here… and in your uniform?" Robin questioned, still gathering his breath from almost being strangled to death. "Friend! You have embraced your powers once more, yes?" Terra nodded, and Starfire gave her a bone crushing hug. "Glorious! You will stay with us then?" Terra grinned. "Sure, why not? I'd be great to join the team, again!" Beast Boy had started back to the tower before we could turn around. "Beast Boy, aren't you going to say hi to me?" Beast Boy just walked faster. Terra started to follow him, but Cyborg stopped her. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said to her in a whisper. Terra hung her head. "Oh… he's still mad, huh?" Robin nodded. Raven had fazed out, and caught up to Beast Boy. "Hi Raven. Heading back to the tower too?" Raven nodded. "Well, you'd better keep up." The green titan still had the same lanky body he had a year ago, but he had a growth spurt. He was now as tall as Raven, but other than that he was still the same. He was still the prankster she had always known. Except now, she had started to feel strange around him. It was a good strange, not like when he had felt the effects of the Beast.

Raven's POV

Beast Boy was really working to get to the tower. I had had enough, and stopped trying to keep up. "She's not following us, you know." He had stopped, and put an embarrassed face on. "She's not? Whoops, I guess I could slow down for you." What did he mean by that? "What do you mean, _slow down for you_? I can go just as fast as you." Beast Boy put one of his once irritating (but not anymore) smiles on. "Oh, yeah? Prove it." He was really asking for it. My face started to red, and I crossed my arms. "Why prove it when you know it's true?" I said arrogantly. Beast Boy's face went red, too. "I'll race you to the tower. No bets, no tricks, just a race." He winked at me. "You're going down." I said monotonously. I drew a black, glowing line on the road, and we went to our places. "Remember, no powers until we get to the water." He started to count. "3… 2… 1… GO!" We both fired off from our places. We had started off at a jog, and a jog steadily became a sprint. Beast Boy looked ahead, his eyes focused on his target. He looked so serious, but yet he had one of his grins on while running. I was mesmerized by his eyes, but I quickly snapped to attention once the other Titans started to cheer us on. Terra was rooting for Beast Boy… why that little…

Beast Boy's POV

I heard Terra cheering for me, and I wanted to yell at her. How could she forget that she hurt me? I had slowed down a little bit, but I came to realize that Raven was getting a lead on me. We were approaching the water, and I braced myself. In 5 seconds, I would be changing. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Now! Raven and I had kicked off from the ground at the same time. In my hawk form, I was falling behind. I changed into a Pterodactyl and showed no mercy. I was going to get there first! Raven was neck-and-neck with me, her purple hair was blowing in the wind, and I couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so pretty. 'Whoa! Did I just think that!' I thought. Then, all of a sudden…

Raven's POV

A metal wall ejected upward in front of Beast Boy. He had smacked headfirst into the wall and plummeted towards the thrashing sea. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Just before he hit the freezing water, my powers surrounded him, and brought him back up to me. He was unconscious, and his head was bleeding. I healed his wound immediately, and he woke up. "Thanks, Raven!" He said buoyantly. Before I had a chance to say anything, the race was on again. I caught up to him quickly, and I decided to let a little emotion out as a power booster. Without noticing, I looked at Beast Boy again. My powers had then shot me to my destination. I collected myself before I could crash, and I touched down lightly. Beast Boy was astounded by the sudden burst of power, that he had forgotten all about losing. "Dude! That was awesome!" Beast Boy suddenly gave me a hug, much like the one that he gave me after I had defeated Trigon. I had tensed up at his touch, and he slowly released me. "Are you okay, Raven?" He asked. I brushed herself off in a dignified manner. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Beast Boy almost answered me when the others arrived. "Awesome race, guys!" Terra came up from behind Beast Boy and hugged him from behind. Beast Boy was surprised from the sudden attack, but quickly wrenched himself away from her. Everyone sweat-dropped, and then Cyborg broke the silence. "Hey, y'all! I just got a great idea! Let's call up the Titans East, and have a major Titan brawl! Like a tournament, y'know?" Robin brightened up at this suggestion. "Great idea, Cy! I've been waiting for a rematch against Speedy." Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, and it's just the chance I've been waiting for to test out my new Randomizer 3000! You use it for fighting championships!" Starfire hopped around giddily. "Cyborg and I will make the rules and stuff." Robin said arrogantly. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. "Where is friend Beast Boy? He would certainly like to partake in the glorious activities, would he not?" Starfire said while looking for Beast Boy. I teleported back to my room, and started to meditate. I would come out as soon as the Titans East were here.

Beast Boy's POV

I was in the gym, training. I had used the gym as an outlet for my stress ever since Terra shut me out. Since then, I had become stronger… but the only thing keeping me from being totally buff was the endless hours of TV and video games. 'Why did she decide to come back? Why now? I just hope that I can get a decent shot at her in the competition. What am I thinking! She's a girl… I can't hit a girl and _want_ to!'

"Beast Boy?" Terra. I didn't look at her, I just hit the punching bag harder. "Beast Boy, please don't be mad at me… I didn't mean to hurt you… I actually wanted to get back together with you." I stopped. "What do you _mean_ by that! There's nothing to get back _to_! We did have a relationship, but you threw it away… and now _you_ want to go out with _me_! Sorry, Terra, but it doesn't work like that." Terra put a flirtatious smile on. "C'mon, Beast Boy… haven't you ever been wanting _me_ back? I know you're just playing hard-to-get; so give it up, already! You have me back… here, wanting you, and you're just pushing me away? I know you want me, Beast Boy… I can see it in your eyes. I mean, who else will take you! You're green and, let's face it, not very bright." I turned around. "You're not helping your case… I know plenty of other girls who would want me. I have a choice. I'm not your, your… _toy_ anymore. You don't know me anymore… and, frankly, I like it that way. I've had enough emotional pain in my life without _you_ adding more! I've actually liked somebody else… a _lot_… and you came along and ruined it. She may not like _me_ in that way… but we both are good friends, who have something in common… loathing _you_." The frown on her face faded away, and was replaced with a malicious smile. "You like _her_! Heh… you shouldn't have turned me down, BB… because I know your secret… and I'll eliminate her in the competition so you'll have no one to turn to but me!" She ran out of the room, and I just stood there. I shouldn't have given so much away. Who knew she could be so… horrible! I fell to my knees, and cried silently. I suddenly heard an odd sound… an almost silent flash of power. It sounded like… _Raven_! If she heard me and Terra arguing… she'll be on her guard… of both Terra and I. 'I'd better see if she's freaked out or not… I hope she didn't hear us.' I knew it was a slim chance. 'But I might as well try.'

Raven's POV

I was walking down the hall when I had happened upon Beast Boy and Terra arguing. I had no idea how _awful_ Terra could be to Beast Boy. "I'm not your, your… _toy_ anymore. You don't know me anymore… and, frankly, I like it that way. I've had enough emotional pain in my life without _you_ adding more! I've actually liked somebody else… a _lot_… and you came along and ruined it. She may not like _me_ in that way… but we both are good friends, who have something in common… loathing _you_." Beast Boy screamed. 'Who could he _mean_? Starfire liked Terra… and practically flirts non-stop with Robin. He doesn't know anyone in the city, I'd know about it… that leaves…' I gasped in realization. Terra raced out of the room, a horrible smirk on her face. I had almost been seen by her, but I had used my powers to sink into the floor. I then heard Beast Boy's voice come from the room. "Raven?" I had panicked, and then decided to phase out before he could catch me. I hoped he wouldn't hear me, but that was a slim chance because of his animal hearing. I had decided to go to the roof and meditate. Terra was hardly up there, so I'd be safe from any homicide attempts.

After a while, I returned to my room, and found chocolate on my bed. A note attached to it. "Something to make you smile. From '?'" I read aloud. I smirked, and ate one. They tasted lovely, and I wondered about Beast Boy. "_Could_ it work?" I said aloud. Little known to me, I was being watched by a familiar face.


	2. Training, Dream, and GASP!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans… but maybe if I pull a few strings…

WARNING: This FanFic includes some bad language, and a little OOC-ness… But whoever enjoys this fic, I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE. - Yes… Come to the dark side… we have cookies. MUA HA HA! … Enjoy!

**Previous Chapter**

After a while, I returned to my room, and found chocolate on my bed. A note attached to it. "Something to make you smile. From '?'" I read aloud. I smirked, and ate one. They tasted lovely, and I wondered about Beast Boy. "Could it work?" I said aloud. Little known to me, I was being watched by a familiar face.

"Could _what_ work, Raven?" Starfire. I practically jumped out of my skin. I tried to come up with some excuse, but I couldn't. I'm not that good of a liar. "Friend Raven… do you not trust me enough to tell me what you were talking about?" Starfire asked me with large, sad eyes. I couldn't stand that face. I told her everything. She giddily clapped her hands and giggled. "I am so happy for you! You and Beast Boy have found something glorious! When are you going to tell hi--…" I clasped my hand to her mouth. I put my index finger over my lips to get her to keep quiet, and I listened. We both heard a sound from outside of my room followed by "Stankball, everybody! Speedy's gonna join us, this time!" I thought that Beast Boy was outside my room, until a familiar voice cut in. "Eew! Boy's are so gross! Where's Beast Boy, though? Doesn't he like this game?" Terra. Starfire's eyes were glowing green. I had told her about the argument I had overheard, she doesn't like Terra anymore. She looked like she was about to go and kill her, but I looked at her and shook my head. Once they had gone, I looked at Starfire seriously. "You can't let Terra know that you don't like her… otherwise, she'll try to do something no one will like." Starfire looked very frightened, and nodded.

Beast Boy's POV

I was cleaning up in the kitchen from making chocolates for Raven. I knew she had a soft spot for chocolate. Who wouldn't? That was one of the only things I could make that didn't have tofu in it. Everyone, except for Raven and Star, was in the living room welcoming the Titans East. Mas Y Menos were looking for Starfire, Speedy was catching up with Robin, Bumblebee was poking fun at Cyborg, and Terra was drooling over Aqualad, who was showing some feelings for her too. I paid no mind to this. 'I guess I am really free of Terra's blonde grasp, and may I say…'

"Take _that_ you little stony bitch!" Everyone whipped around at me and I stared into nothingness. I finally realized what I had said, and had been sweating something awful. "Uhhh… I was just reciting my line for this play that I'm in. It's not for children, as you may already know." Everyone slowly turned back to what they were doing, being very suspicious of me all the while. I slunk out of the room, and decided to go up to the roof. 'I need some time to myself.'

Raven's POV

Starfire and I entered the living room, seeing the Titans East were there. "I can't _believe_ BB didn't join us! All he did was cook some stuff. It was a great game, though! Speedy, next time, no arrows! Ready? 1, 2, 3, STANKBALL!" Cyborg was gushing about the game to Aqualad and Robin, and they apparently came up with a cheer to go with the game. After a minute, Cyborg stood on the couch, elevating himself to gather everyone's attention. "Alright, y'all! Listen up! The competition is going to start tomorrow! I will be working on the roof for the rest of the day to get the stadiums ready. So, y'all need to stay clear of that area. No one will be allowed on the roof because we don't want anybody being prepared for the stadiums. That means you, Beast Bo--… hey, where is Beast Boy?" Almost on cue, a green blur whipped past the window. Beast Boy was being pursued by 7 large, grey saucers. The flying assailants shot at the green pterodactyl, and he dodged it. Beast Boy turned into his human form, and he landed on one of the saucers. He turned his hands into tiger claws, and slashed at the back, showing it's circuits. He fiddled around with the wires, and shot at the other saucers, destroying them all. By now, everyone was up on the roof and watching him. Beast Boy wrenched his claws into the remaining saucer, and tore it apart. Beast Boy flew back to the roof, and landed on the ground. He dusted himself off, and looked up. "What? Haven't you ever seen a guy train before?" Cyborg snapped out of his awe. "Yeah, but I've never seen you do… _that_. Since when are you so good with machines?" Beast Boy smiled. "Since a while ago. You should bone-up on your Beast Boyology!" Beast Boy walked to the door, and turned around. "You'd better get started on those stadiums, Cy! We _are_ having a tournament tomorrow, after all." Beast Boy left everyone wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "I've found new respect for the little elf!" Speedy said loudly. Everyone nodded at this. "Uhhh… alright, everybody… off the roof! It's Cyborg's time to work!"

Beast Boy's POV

I went down to my room, and I started to doze; I was so tired from the training. 'Why was everyone watching me, anyway? It's not like… they… zzzzzzzzz…'

_I was walking down the hall when I saw Terra… just looking at me. She walked up to me and started to massage my shoulders, but I shook her off. "Why don't you get it! I don't like you anymore… I like someone else!" Terra tossed her head. "You mean your goth mistress? You don't have to worry about her anymore! She doesn't like you." I stepped back. "What! What did you…" I couldn't get to finish. Terra turned out not to be Terra… she suddenly pulled off her energy mask, and she was Sarah Jessica Parker; she punched me in the face, muttering something about pickled oranges. 'Okay… this is obviously a dream.' I thought. "Obviously." Said a voice from behind me. "Raven! You can hear what I'm thinking?" She nodded. "I can also see what you're thinking. You should pick out more tasteful dresses for your fantasies." I jumped up and blushed. I covered my head as if I was trying to block my thoughts. "Even in your dreams you're still an idiot." She giggled. I was dumbstruck. "You're _giggling_! You _never_ giggle!" She walked up to me and started stroking my hair. "This is _your_ dream, remember? In your dream, I can do stuff that's totally out of character for me. Like this…" She started to lean into me, and she kissed me. After she broke away, I was entranced. I suddenly pulled her in again, and…_

I woke with a start, and found myself in my room. 'Damn…' I thought. I looked down to find a trail of slime from my mouth to my pillow. 'Hmmm… so _that's_ why she felt extra soft.' I thought. I shook my head, and opened my door; only to have Raven fall into me.

Raven's POV

I walked down the hall, my mind disturbingly clear. That is, until I rounded the corner and found blue eyes staring at me. "I have a secret to tell you." She hissed. "I know what you're planning to tell me." I said. Terra cocked an eyebrow. "Do you? I know that you heard Beast Boy and I… talk. I have something new to tell you." She started to circle me, like a shark closing in on its prey. "Sure, you know he _likes_ you… but do you know how _much_ he likes you?" I stared at her. She kept circling me. "Do you even _know_ how much he thinks about you? Why do you think he spends most of his time trying to make you smile?" I glared at her. "You're just trying to make me look like a fool." Terra frowned at me. "I'm over Beast Boy, okay? I have a hotter guy in mind, now. I still don't like you… but that doesn't mean that I can't help you rent a clue." With that, she walked off. I stood in the middle of the hall, my thoughts were a blur. My emotions weren't helping, either. I walked down the hall to Beast Boy's room, and I heard him speak sleepily. "You… _never_ giggle… zzzzzzzzz" I leaned on his door, three words were ringing in my mind. 'Rent a clue.' It echoed through my head, like I had an empty space up there. All of a sudden, I felt the door slide away from my back, and I fell into someone. "Ugh… Raven, why are you…?" Beast Boy. I turned to face him, and found that he was blushing. I looked at where I was: on top of him! I got up quickly, and I stepped back. My face felt very hot. He looked at me with his jade eyes, and several light bulbs shattered. Before I could say a word, Beast Boy pulled me in and we kissed. All time seemed to stop, and all of my positive emotions were cheering. It felt like days that we were kissing, and honestly, I wouldn't have minded. Beast Boy suddenly broke away, and I saw the look in the green imp's eyes. He looked away from me, and he blushed. I turned around and saw all of the Titans staring at us with their mouths open… well, except for Terra. I suddenly did something _totally_ unlike me. I looked at them and I pulled Beast Boy to me. I gave him a very forceful kiss, and broke away. "So… anybody want to go for pizza?" I asked. I then walked down the hall, dragging Beast Boy by his uniform alongside me.


	3. Pizza mayhem, Messages, and Stargazing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans… but maybe if I pull a few strings…

WARNING: This FanFic includes some bad language, and a little OOC-ness… But whoever enjoys this fic, I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE. - Yes… Come to the dark side… we have cookies. MUA HA HA! … Enjoy!

**Previous Chapter**

Beast Boy suddenly broke away, and I saw the look in the green imp's eyes. He looked away from me, and he blushed. I turned around and saw all of the Titans staring at us with their mouths open… well, except for Terra. I suddenly did something _totally_ unlike me. I looked at them and I pulled Beast Boy to me. I gave him a very forceful kiss, and broke away. "So… anybody want to go for pizza?" I asked. I then walked down the hall, dragging Beast Boy by his uniform alongside me.

Beast Boy's POV

'This… is the best day… ever!' I thought. We were all at our favourite pizza place, and Raven and I were sitting rather close together. Terra was just staring at us angrily, but Raven and I decided to be mean by kissing… in front of her. I noticed Cyborg was making kissy-noises while we were together, and an occasional 'eeeew!' when we did kiss. (A/N: I do that to my brother and his… _fiancée_) Bumble Bee decided to shut him up, and boy, did she ever! She gave him a peck on the cheek. Just for fun, I gave an 'eeeew!', and he punched me in the arm.

Starfire beamed and raised her cup of mustard. "To the glorious couple!" Robin pointed at Cyborg. "Couple**_s_**… may all of your days together be wondrous and joyful!" She finished.

Terra's POV

'Look at them… so happy… I'll get him back! I'll laugh at the look on your face too, Raven! Just you wait.'

Cyborg's POV

'Man… all of this pizza, and I've lost my appetite with those two _lovebirds_. Hey… since I can't eat it…'

Robin's POV

I saw Cyborg smirk evilly across the table, his fingers inched toward his pizza. 'Uh oh…' I thought. 'Better duck for cover.' I smirked at him, and I took hold of my pizza, too… waiting for those awesome words.

Raven's POV

I sensed something awry at the table. Too many people were smiling at each other. Cyborg was grinning, his eyebrows were furrowed, and he was looking 'Directly… at… us… oh no.'

"FOOD FIGHT!" Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs. He hurled a pizza slice at Beast Boy, and he hit him smack-dab in the face. "Eew! Meatballs on my face!" He whined. Beast Boy quickly hurled his pizza at Cyborg, and it hit him in the mouth. "Gah! Tofu! It burns!" He yelled. I was taking no part in this, it was too childish for me. 'Although… it _would_ be nice if I could get Terra in her smug mouth.' My hand grabbed my pizza and flung it at Terra's head, but she ducked and it hit Aqualad. 'Oops…'

In a few minutes, it was an all-out brawl. Bumble Bee was mashing pizza into Speedy's head, and Speedy was firing arrows with pizza at her. Robin was chucking pizza at Cyborg, and Cyborg kept opening his mouth and eating it. Beast Boy was protecting me from Aqualad… who knew that cheese-covered men would be sexy? I then saw Terra from across the table, she was red in the face. She ripped a piece of Beast Boy's pizza off of Cyborg's face, and she whipped it at me. It hit me square in the side of the head, and everyone stopped. They were all just… staring at me. Terra wore a smug grin, and she stuck her tongue out at me. The pizza place's lights exploded.

Beast Boy looked concerned, and he walked up to me. He then opened his mouth and bit a piece off of the slice. "Mmmm… nothing like Raven, fresh from the oven." He said loudly. The whole block's lights exploded. Terra's grin turned into a furious stare.

After we paid for the pizza and the… damages, Cyborg announced that the stadiums were ready, and that we should all get a good sleep. Beast Boy walked me to my door, and we kissed goodnight. "Goodnight, Beast Boy. Pleasant dreams." I said sleepily from inside my room. I fell on the pillows, a weird feeling present inside me.

Beast Boy's POV

I felt absolutely awesome. 'With Terra with Aqualad, I'll be able to be with Raven without any interruptions!' I walked to my door in a daze, but I woke out of it when I heard something from inside my room. I turned into a mouse, and squeezed under the door. What I saw next really shocked me.

Terra was in my room… on my computer. "Heh… let's see that witch be prepared for me now!" She ran out of my room, and I followed. She was up to something, I could tell. I followed her up to the roof, and I froze when she whipped around and looked down. "Hi, Beast Boy." She gave an evil smirk, and she threw a rock at me. I dodged it, but the next one knocked me unconscious.

Raven's POV

I was almost asleep when I heard a noise go off in my room. Ding I've got mail. 'When did that computer come on?' I thought. I trudged over to my computer, and someone was instant messaging me.

**GrEeNtEeN says: Hey, babe!**

**From Your Chamber Door, I say "Nevermore" says: Hey, what are you doing up so late? You usually go to sleep immediately.**

**GrEeNtEeN says: What a way to greet your boyfriend… anyway, I want you to come up to the roof. I have a surprise for you! eyebrows wiggle**

**From Your Chamber Door, I say "Nevermore" says: I guess I could come up for a _little_ bit. See you in a few minutes. ;**

**GrEeNtEeN says: I'll be waiting!**

I rose from my chair, and put on my cloak. I knew something wasn't right. 'I'll be on my guard… just in case.'

I walked up to the roof, and I walked around for a few minutes. I then heard a muffled sound from behind me. I turned around, and I saw…

Beast Boy's POV

I woke up to see Terra in the shadows, watching a visitor exit through the roof door. Raven walked across the roof, and looked over to the city. Terra crept up behind her, a gleaming object in her hand. I turned into a gorilla, and grabbed her from behind. She fell backwards, and silently she ran to the roof exit. I saw a wire fall out of her hands. I couldn't believe she was going to strangle her! At least, that's what I assumed she'd do with the wire. I heard Raven's voice. "Beast Boy, what are you doing?" She said in her monotone. "Ummm… waiting for you?" I said in a cracking voice. She shook her head, and came over to me. "So… you said you had a surprise for me?" I was puzzled, but I thought quickly. "Yeah, here it is." I leaned over to her, and I gave her a very soft kiss. "I… uh… wanted to, uh… watch the sky with you, too." I said shyly. She sat down, and she patted the ground beside her. "Sounds like a good idea." She said kindly. I sat down, and I looked at the sky. Raven embraced me, and leaned into my chest. I was caught off guard and I jumped, but I soon settled down and I wrapped my arms around her. After a while, she fell asleep; but I continued to stare at the stars, wondering how life could be so awesome.


	4. And you are?, Battles, and uh oh

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans… but maybe if I pull a few strings…

WARNING: This FanFic includes some bad language, and a little OOC-ness… But whoever enjoys this fic, I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE. - Yes… Come to the dark side… we have cookies. MUA HA HA! … Enjoy!

**Previous Chapter**

I heard Raven's voice. "Beast Boy, what are you doing?" She said in her monotone. "Ummm… waiting for you?" I said in a cracking voice. She shook her head, and came over to me. "So… you said you had a surprise for me?" I was puzzled, but I thought quickly. "Yeah, here it is." I leaned over to her, and I gave her a very soft kiss. "I… uh… wanted to, uh… watch the sky with you, too." I said shyly. She sat down, and she patted the ground beside her. "Sounds like a good idea." She said kindly. I sat down, and I looked at the sky. Raven embraced me, and leaned into my chest. I was caught off guard and I jumped, but I soon settled down and I wrapped my arms around her. After a while, she fell asleep; but I continued to stare at the stars, wondering how life could be so awesome.

Raven's POV

I awoke to the sun, gleaming in my face. I realized that Beast Boy and I had fallen asleep on the roof, and I tried to wake him up. "Beast Boy, time to get up." I heard shifting behind me, and I whipped around. "It's about time you got up. We have a competition to do!" I found the other Titans behind me, and that was not all I found. A coliseum was towering above Beast Boy and I, brimming with wires and circuits. "If y'all will redirect your attention to the electric board up over there, you'll see today's matches!" Cyborg shouted out.

Raven vs. Bumble Bee

Starfire vs. Beast Boy

Terra vs. Speedy

Cyborg vs. Aqualad

Robin vs. Mas Y Menos

Starfire's eyes were large and sad. She flew over and gave Beast Boy a bone crushing hug, waking him up in the process. "Oh, friend! I am sorry I must fight you! I do not like this competition anymore!" Beast Boy was shaken out of his grogginess. "It's okay, Star! You only have to fight me once! Let's just say that you're lucky… you could've been fighting Robin, or Raven or anybody else!" At that word, Starfire gasped. "I am glad that is not the case!" Starfire flew off, and she gave Robin a hug. "Promise you'll go easy on me?" Terra asked Speedy. "Sorry, I don't _do_ favours for my opposition… but I'll fight fair!" Speedy smiled and shook her hand. Cyborg and Aqualad were shaking hands, and chatting friendlily. Mas, Robin and Menos were talking… or gibbering. Bumble Bee came up to me and shook my hand. "Looks like were up first. Let's make it good, okay girl?" She smiled at me and I smiled back… not widely, of course. Cyborg ushered us into the stadium, and the stands were soon filled. I was surprised to find that the stands weren't only filled with Titans; but with the citizens of Jump City. Cyborg counted Bumble Bee and I off, and we got into our ready stance. "3… 2… 1… GO!"

Beast Boy

I recovered from my hug from Star, and I made my way over to the towering building before me. I gaped and I stared at it. I came close to touching it, but everyone yelled at me to stay away. I stormed away from them and I saw an odd sight: a snack bar… on the middle of the roof. I shrugged and went over to buy some popcorn, and I caught someone's eye. "Who are you?" She said oddly. "I'm Beast Boy, who are you?" She shook her head and looked back. "I'm… a member of the Titans South. I'm a… _huge_ fan of you." I cocked an eyebrow, and I received my popcorn. "Then why did you ask me who I am?" She gestured around her. "There are a lot of impersonators around here. It's hard to tell." I nodded at her. "Cool, but you still didn't tell me your name." She blushed and looked down. 'Why did she do that? I'm not flirting… am I?' She looked up again, and she thrusted her hand out at me. "Name's Camouflage… but you can call me Cam." I shook her hand. "Why do they call you Camouflage?" She smirked and backed away. Her brown eyes turned gray, and then her face, and then… she was gone! I heard a whisper come from a wastebasket that wasn't there before. "Hey, ever seen a wastebasket talk to you?" She turned back into herself, and she beamed. "So… you're a shape-shifter too? Cool! You can blend into your surroundings!" She smirked arrogantly. "That's not all I can do." She backed away again, her eyes turned green, then her face, her ears became pointed, and a fang stuck out of her mouth. "Like, dude! I love tofu, and I'm a total couch potato… but that doesn't stop me from hunting down chicks… I do hunt down chicks don't I?" She turned back into herself and smiled once more. I gaped at her, and I snapped back to reality… I realized that she was asking about my love life. "Being a total couch potato may not stop me, but Raven definitely will." Her smile faded.

"Well, see ya! I'd better go rejoin my team." She walked off, and didn't look back. 'She's bold… I'll give her that.' I frowned and I walked in another direction. I was feeling crummy, that is, up until I saw Raven. I waved at her, but I was jarred by Cyborg. "Let me help you to your seat!" He had an evil grin on, and he flung me into the stands. Instead of hitting pavement, I fell on a soft surface. Starfire caught me in a baseball mit, and she flung her hand upwards. "I have caught a Beast Boy!" She shouted. She dropped me onto the bleacher, and I looked at Raven. Cyborg was in the middle of the ring and he started to count them off.

On 'GO', the ring changed into a metal wasteland. Bumble Bee lunged at Raven, and Raven dodged her and caught her by the ankle. Raven flung her around and threw her into a wall. Bumble Bee shrank and flew at Raven, her weapon drawn. Before Bumble Bee could shock her, Raven surrounded her with a black aura. The black aura shrank, and Bumble Bee was released; she collapsed to the ground. Raven walked cautiously over to her, and bent down. Bumble Bee grabbed a piece of the solidified holographic surrounding, and hit her in the face, knocking her backwards. Everyone 'Awww'ed at this, because it was obviously a cheap shot. Raven got to her knees, and she melted into the ground. Bumble Bee looked confused, and she looked around for her. Then, from behind Bumble Bee, Raven appeared and kicked her in the back. Raven jumped on her back, and almost knife-like energy ejected from her wrists. She put the energy to Bumble Bee's neck. If Bumble Bee moved, her throat would be cut! Raven had won.

I rushed down to congratulate Raven. "Woo hoo! Go Raven! Go Raven!" I enveloped her in a large hug, and the spectators whooped and cheered. Raven and I blushed and we turned away. Before I realized what happened, she gave me a peck on the cheek and I was alone. At least, until Starfire came down and gave me a hug. "Starfire, give me no mercy, alright? You can't hold back in this competition, 'cause I won't." Starfire looked startled and sad, but after a minute, she perked up. "Of course, friend Beast Boy! No 'holding the back'!" She and I smiled, and we turned away. We stood at opposite ends of the stadium, and Cyborg counted us off. At 'Go', the stadium changed into a jungle. 'Yes! My advantage!' I thought. Instead of running at her, I changed in to a cheetah, and it was like if I melted into my surroundings. She couldn't see me. I let out a small growl, I felt sorry for her. She whipped around, and she shot a starbolt at me. It hit me square in the chest, and I flew backward. The next thing I knew, Starfire was standing over me, her eyes glowing. I changed into a mole, and dug underground. I heard her shoot at the ground, and suddenly the soil got very hot. I changed into a gorilla, and the ground erupted. Starfire was thrown backwards, and landed on her spine. I changed into a wolf, and reluctantly put my teeth around her neck. The whole arena was silent. The crowd erupted into applause and I stood up. I helped her up, and she beamed at me. I was fairly tired and I exited the arena. Everyone was pushing items at me to sign left and right. I finally pushed through the crowd, and I ran up to my room. Almost instantly, I fell into a deep sleep.

Raven's POV

I made my way to the stands and I watched Beast Boy fight Starfire. I secretly cheered for him, but I couldn't let anyone see that. Me… jumping up and down… screaming? 'Nope… not gonna happen.' I thought. Once the fight was over, I saw Beast Boy trudge out of the stadium. I decided to follow him, but I was stopped by a girl with brown eyes and white hair. "Raven, right?" She asked me. I nodded at her. "Camouflage. I'm a part of the Titans South. Are you and Beast Boy together?" I was taken aback by her boldness. "Well… yes." I replied in my monotone. She looked down, I sensed disappointment in her, and then evil hope. "You know that he hit on me earlier, right? I just thought you should know. I'm sorry." She walked away with what I sensed was accomplishment. I was in a daze, and I sat down. It was hard to believe her, but I thought 'What if it's true?' There was a pain in my chest, and I doubled over. I put my hood up, and I walked out of the stadium. I wouldn't let anyone see my tears; I wouldn't give anyone that satisfaction. I made my way to Beast Boy's room, and I burst in. He awoke with a start, and he looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked at him angrily, I was about to tell him exactly what was wrong.


	5. We're Done, Apology, and Oh Shit!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans… but maybe if I pull a few strings…

WARNING: This FanFic includes some bad language, and a little OOC-ness… But whoever enjoys this fic, I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE. - Yes… Come to the dark side… we have cookies. MUA HA HA! … Enjoy!

**Previous Chapter**

I put my hood up, and I walked out of the stadium. I wouldn't let anyone see my tears; I wouldn't give anyone that satisfaction. I made my way to Beast Boy's room, and I burst in. He awoke with a start, and he looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked at him angrily, I was about to tell him exactly what was wrong.

"She _what_?" He asked furiously. I recoiled a little bit in surprise, but was soon angry again. "She said that you hit on her!" Beast Boy looked serious. "Listen, Raven… if anything, she hit on _me_!" I stood up and walked over to the window. "Yeah, right. Listen… you can't be with me and pick up girls. If that's the way you're going to act, then we're done." I waited for a response. The only thing I heard was the door closing.

Beast Boy's POV

My world shattered around me. I tried to speak, but the words died in my mouth. I had to get out of there, I was too overwhelmed. I ran out of my room, slamming the door behind me. I had decided to get out of the tower for awhile. I ran into many of my friends on my way, but I pushed past them. 'Just keep going… don't let them see you cry… just… move.' I thought as I ran down the halls.

I finally reached the main hallway, and I grabbed my coat from off the coat rack. I kept running and reached the garage, grabbed my helmet, my keys, and my holo-rings. The rings concealed our appearances, and rendered our powers useless. That is, unless our powers are emotion-based. I mounted my moped, and stared at my helmet. I decided to go without it, and chucked it into Cyborg's tool shelves. 'He'll make me pay for that.' I thought. I pushed that thought out of my mind, and slid the holo-rings onto my fingers. My body instantly changed. I was blonde, tanned, and… basically the same build that I was before.

I sped off in my moped and crossed the water due to my hover-technology that Cyborg installed. I soon found myself going down 3rd street, traveling extremely fast. My mind was going so fast, I couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, I found myself in the middle of an intersection. I saw a truck head my way, and all time seemed to slow. I tried to take the rings off my fingers, but my hands weren't fast enough. All I could do is watch the truck head for me, and see it not bothering to slow. I heard a screech, and the sound of metal gnashing together. I felt myself in the air, without the weight of my moped. I soon felt hard concrete, and then all was black. My rings must've fallen off in mid-air, because I heard a voice yell: "It's Beast Boy! Somebody, help!" Then, I heard no more.

Raven's POV

I walked out of Beast Boy's room, my very soul being hurt. I heard someone approach me, and I turned around. "Friend Raven, Beast Boy has just passed me in the hall looking very upset. Would you know anything about this?" I didn't say a word to her. I fell into her and started to sob. She gave me a comforting hug, and walked me to my room. "I shall get you your tea, friend… and some 'iced cream'." I sniffled and nodded. I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. Soon after she had left, Starfire was back and walked into my room. I sipped on my tea and told her everything that had happened. Starfire gasped.

"I cannot believe that friend Beast Boy would do this to you!" I nodded and started to talk when someone knocked at my door. I got up from my bed and opened my door to find the girl that had ruined everything standing in front of me. She was being held by the scruff of the neck by a larger girl with scarlet hair. "Hello, I'm Blaze. Cam, here, would like to explain to you her actions." Blaze prodded Cam and she talked quickly. "I lied to you earlier. Beast Boy didn't hit on me… I hit on him. When he said that you guys were together… I snapped. I wanted to be with him so badly, that I sabotaged your relationship. I'm really sorry… can I go now?" Blaze prodded her again and the hiss of heat could be heard. Cam ran down the hall and was soon out of sight. Blaze gave an apologetic look and disappeared after her. My world stopped spinning. 'Had I ended it for… _nothing_?' I thought. Before I could face Starfire, I heard: "Titans! Trouble!"

I ran downstairs to find Robin talking to Bumble Bee about them not having to go on the mission. "Titans, we got trouble on 3rd street!" Robin called out. Four Titans, including myself, left the Tower. We made our way to 3rd street and found 7 ambulances loading people into their backs. Robin looked around. "I don't see why the Police couldn't have taken care of this. Hey… where's Beast Boy?" I looked over at Starfire, who had a terrified look on her face. She pointed behind me. "He is… there!" I turned around slowly to see a terrible sight.

"B-…Beast Boy?" I stared at a limp figure on the ground, Paramedics circled around him. I just stood there in shock while Robin, Starfire and Cyborg rushed over to his side. I eventually made my way over to his limp body.

"Tell us what happened!" Robin demanded. The Paramedic grimly walked over and took Robin by the sleeve to the side. We anxiously looked at Beast Boy's unmoving body. Robin slowly walked over, his head hung. Starfire walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. It was moments before he could speak.

"B-… Beast Boy's… been in an accident. H-he… got hit by a truck. H-he… is…"

Robin sat down on the concrete. "…_dead_."

**Oooo-oooooh! Cliffhanger! Don't worry; things will turn out on the bright side. I'm not into those sad endings.**


End file.
